Healing A Wounded Soul
by Lady Of The Damned Land
Summary: Kai brings her disabled and mute sister to Bladebreakers. Can one of them heal her soul and teach her love and what if the ghosts of the past returns?
1. Prologue: I won't let you down again

**A new story! I'm trying to update it for almost a month at last I did.**

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO _LAMANTH_ WHO HELPED ME WITH BEDELLA!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade so don't sue!

* * *

"GET YOUR ARSES MOVING! RUN!" Kai roared. Bladebreakers had been training in front of the Tyson's dojo for five hours without even a two minutes break.

"Oww! Kai will kill us!" Tyson exclaimed dramatically.

"Tyson shut up and RUN!" Kai said yelling the last part.

"Kai, let's stop for a moment, we're dead tired!" Ray reasoned.

"I said RUN!" Kai yelled again. As soon as he said those words his mobile started to ring. He looked at the number and furrowed deeply. He ran into the dojo to answer it so Bladebreakers were free at last. The whole team leaned on the wooden door to eavesdrop but much of their dislike their captain was talking in a different language.

The door opened and a pale faced Kai came out. None of them had never seen him like that.

"Kai?" they all asked in confusion but apparently Kai wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed on the floor. They were strangely blank there was nothing in those crimson orbs. The mischievous fire burning in them was dimmed. He climbed the stairs almost like a zombie. The Bladebreakers exchanged nervous glances for a while and followed their leader to his room. He opened his wardrobe and started to shove some clothes to his duffel bag.

"Kai? Where're you going?" Ray asked confusedly.

"Russia." His voice was hollow far from his usual cold and firm tone and it worried the Bladebreakers.

"Russia? Why the hell-"

"Shut it, Tyson!" Kai commanded with a that's-the-end-of-the-argument voice. Tyson backed away under Kai's horrible death glare.

"When'll you come back? At least let us know that." Ray pleaded.

"I don't know but it won't last long." Kai replied curtly. Then he left the dojo without a word.

"What the hell was that now?" Tyson asked staring behind him.

"I don't know Ty, but he seemed so strange." Ray replied wistfully.

Kai was completely buried in his thoughts while he was getting on the next plane to Moscow. He sealed his mouth during the flight and stared out of the window, watching grey clouds. He didn't even acknowledge the stewardess who asked him if he wanted anything.

The plane landed to the cold Moscow airport. A black limousine welcomed him at the gates. "Master Kai! How long it had been!" a middle aged man with grey hair and a long moustache bowed in front of him. Kai didn't change his flawless expression. He just nodded and got on the limousine. They passed through the crowded city streets and silent country roads and at last the car stopped in front of a huge mansion which was hidden well behind high brick walls. The tall man opened the door for his young master and stretched an arm to invite him out while bowing his head respectfully.

"Welcome home, Master!" he exclaimed. Kai travelled his gaze on the building which stood proudly on the moor and mumbled.

"Home, sweet home."

He started to walk towards the gates with faint steps remaining his footprints on the white snow. A woman in her late thirties met him in front of the gates. She was quite fat. She had black hair which was tied in a messy bun with a purple ribbon and brown eyes which were brimming with tears. She was wearing a purple casual dress and plain purple shoes matching to it. There was both fear and sadness on her face. Tears were rolling down her red cheeks. Kai's face hardened as soon as he saw her. His crimson eyes blazed with fury making the woman shudder with fear.

"Ellen!" he growled angrily. "How did this happen? How could you let something like that happen? he nearly screamed. He was trembling from head to toe trying to surpass the rage growing inside him.

"Master I……." she stammered.

"Why do I pay to you?" he questioned with a harsh tone.

"I……..I didn't realise "she stuttered. It made Kai's blood boil in his veins and he couldn't surpass his anger any longer.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? IT'S YOUR JOB TO LOOK AFTER HER!" he screamed to her face. He expected her to beg for mercy or apologise over and over but to his surprise she stopped crying and faced with him. There was something unreadable in her eyes. Like mixture of anger and disappointment and somehow pity at the same time.

"My job? Isn't it yours too? She's your sister, Master. She's your own flesh and blood. Are you a good brother? Maybe you could realise her loneliness if you weren't that obsessed with beyblading." she stated with a calm but firm voice.

Kai punched the table with full force scraping his knuckles and threw the glass which stood in front of him to the wall smashing it into pieces. He got up trembling from head to toe and ran towards the library.

He didn't even bother closing the door. His unreadable gaze was fixed on the huge portrait hung on the wall in front of him. A portrait of a young couple. A man who exactly looked like him except the eyes and a woman with long silver hair and crimson eyes like his. He fell on his knees and started to talk to the ones on the portrait.

"I am sorry. I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't protect you're her. I let her down. I'm so sorry. " he whispered and apology to his long gone parents.

He felt a familiar presence behind him and talked to the intruder.

"How ironic, isn't it Ellen? I'm one of the richest people in the world but I can't even make my sister happy."

"You shouldn't say that, Master. Life was drained from her tired soul and you gave her life back. " she said with an encouraging voice.

"No doubt how great that life I gave her was. It must be really good that she decided to end it." he said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Don't talk like that Master. They called from the hospital. She's awake. You should go and see her."

"I don't think I can Ellen. After not being there for her so long, I can't face her."

"She needs you Master. You're her everything, her only connection to the world. Stop blaming yourself. If there's someone to be blamed for her condition it's **him**. " She answered with a firm voice.

Kai eyed the portrait for the last time and got out after Ellen.

At the hospital:

Kai stood in front of the door of her room. He was trying really hard to hold his cold mask on his face. He held his tears which're threatening to be shed and took a deep breath. Ellen was right. He had to be powerful for her. He turned the knob slightly and crept inside the white hospital room.

There she was, sleeping on the white hospital bed. 'Hospital' even that word was enough to make her shudder. She always hated hospitals. He stared at her face for a while. She was sleeping like an angel. Her silver bangs were covering her pale face. He brushed the silver hair gently from her face and stared deeper. She had always reminded him of his mother and her unique beauty. Stunning but fragile at the same time like a snowflake.

Her grey orbs fluttered open and silent tears started to fall down from her cheeks.

"Bedella." Kai whispered. "I'm sorry."

Warm tears continued to stain her pale cheeks. Kai couldn't stand to see her like that and turned away to hide his tears. He tried to get out to put his cold mask on again but her pale hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. He sat on the edge of her bed, his crimson eyes boring into her grey ones. Her eyes were begging for him to stay.

"I'm sorry Belle. I wasn't there for you." He said guiltiness radiating from his voice. He was sure that his jaw would connect to the floor if Tyson had seen him like this.

"I'm here Belle. I won't go anywhere." He promised quietly.

Her eyelids started fall and soon she was asleep with the relief of knowing his brother was there to protect her. Kai stayed there and watched her sleeping peacefully.

"Master Kai." Elle whispered from the door.

"Yes Ellen?" he whispered back.

"I think you should bring her to Japan with you."

Kai stared at her thoughtfully for a while and answered.

"I don't know Ellen. I really don't know."

"Can't you see how much she cares for you? You can't imprison her in a mansion and just go away." She reasoned.

"She didn't meet with people for years. I don't want her to hurt."

"Living without you already hurts her Master. You're her whole world."

Kai sighed dejectedly. "I know Ellen, I know."

With that Ellen stood up from her chair and got out. Kai stared at his sister and he promised.

"I won't let you don again sister, I won't let you down again."

* * *

tbc

**How was that? good, bad, nasty? Should I continue? **

**Please leave a review**.


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Well here's the chap 2 hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything so don't sue!

A very big thanks to **LAMANTH** for helping me with Bedella again.

* * *

Kai listened distractedly.as the melodies of a long forgotten song filled his ears. He was leaning on the wall of the piano room while Bedella was playing the piano. Her eyes were closed. Her thin, long fingers were dancing on the piano giving life to the wonderful song. She was finally out of hospital and really happy with having her big brother with her.

The song she had been playing was the one their mother used to sing them with her soft voice at the bed time. It was reminding Kai a lot, taking him to the past, to the happy times before the darkness of **him** shadowed their pure happiness. Kai listened till the notes fade away on the tip of her fingers.

Bedella stopped playing and let her crystal tears fall freely. Her thin body was jolting with the every sob which left her mouth. Kai walked towards her and stroked her silver hair gently. She looked at him and buried her face to his chest. He continued to stroke her hair and whisper soothing words to her ear. He knelt down in front of her wheelchair, took her pale, elegant hands into her strong ones and whispered.

"You miss them, don't you?"

She nodded slightly as the answer and more tears came from her eyes.

"Hush! You shouldn't cry. They wouldn't want us to cry. You have to be strong. We promised mama, did you remember?" he said wiping her tears gently with his fingers. She lowered her head and nodded again. Kai watched her intensely for a while and decided it was the time.

"Bella?" The girl looked up with questioning eyes.

"I want you to come with me to the Japan. What do you say?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently. She stared at Kai begging him to not to insist. Kai took a deep breath and talked.

"Look Belle, I need you to be with me. Did you understand?" he said with a firm voice and looked to see her reaction. She was staring at him with blank eyes. Kai knew that she wanted to come but afraid of meeting with people.

"Don't worry Belle, no one will hurt you, I won't let it happen, I promise." He said convincingly. She looked at her brother's eyes. He would never lie to her. He was her reason to live. Then she nodded hesitantly.

"Alright, then. I'll tell Ellen to prepare our luggage. We will set off tomorrow morning, okay?" She nodded again

"Come on, let's go and get some sleep. It'll be a long day." He gently picked her up from her wheelchair and carried her to her bedroom. Carefully, he placed her on the bed and covered her extremely thin body with sheets. Then he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She looked up and smiled at him with one of her rare and genuine smiles. He walked towards the door and turned back to take a last look from her. Then he switched the lights off and got out.

In the morning with the Bladebreakers:

"Kai called from the airport and said he's bringing someone with him." Ray announced.

"WHAT?" they all asked truly shocked.

"Did he tell who he or she is?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"No, he didn't say anything but warned you to keep your mouth shut when they come." Ray answered seriously.

"When will they be here?" Max asked as excitedly as Tyson.

"Actually, they can be here any moment." Ray said.

A luxurious car stopped in front of the dojo and halted their conversation. Kai came out from the car, open the baggage and pulled out a wheelchair, ignoring their gob smacked stares. Then he opened the back door and picked Bedella up from her seat to place her on her wheelchair. They all stared with opened mouths.

Tyson's POV:

What the hell's happening here? At first our anti-social freak of a captain goes to Russia suddenly and comes back with a disabled girl who's REALLY skinny and DISABLED. Is she anorexic or what? Who the hell is she?

Max's POV:

Who's that girl? Is she his girlfriend? Wait! Did I use Kai and girlfriend in the same sentence? It's just IMPOSSIBLE! Is she a relative? If she's, why would he bring her here?

Ray's POV:

I haven't seen such a beauty before. She looks so shy and fragile but she's so pretty. Look at the silky silver hair falling down her waist and those grey eyes like stars on the sky. Wait! Did I say that? I can't be falling for her. Who's she, anyway?

Kenny's POV:

Do I need bigger glasses or has our anti-social captain just brought a DISABLED girl with her?

Normal POV:

"Stop staring like that!" A harsh voice interrupted their thoughts. They all snapped back to reality and waited for Kai to inform them.

"This is my sister Bedella. She's fifteen and will be staying with us as long as I'm here. I don't want you to bother her with your stupid questions, understood?" he said with a commanding voice, especially glaring to Tyson. They all stood there dumbfounded for a while and then decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm Tyson! Things I like are Beyblades and FOOD!" Tyson said cheerfully. She looked up fearfully and gave a little nod.

"I'm Max and I like having friends" said the blonde American. She did the same thing and nodded.

"I'm Ray." The raven haired boy said blushing slightly. Bedella looked up at him. Something in his voice was different. She stared into his golden orbs searching for the source of difference. His eyes were calming and warm like Kai's. She nodded with more confidence this time.

"Hey! Does muteness run in the family? Why don't ya talk?" Tyson asked sheepishly.

Bedella looked at her brother desperately with the tears forming in her eyes. Tyson expected Kai to look at him with his famous death-glare but he went a step farther this time by knocking Tyson off. They all stared in shock. Yes, Kai had done a lot of harsh things so far but never given any physical harm. Bedella was terrified. She had never seen her brother like that since **that night**. Kai was reminding her of **him **too much when he's angry. She wheeled herself away from them sobbing frantically.

"Belle! Stop!" Kai shouted running after her.

Bedella wheeled herself to the park which she had seen on the way and stopped under a huge oak tree. Kai stopped too, breathing heavily. Bedella was still crying. Kai knelt down beside her and whispered an apology to her ear. Then he bent his arms around her crying form to offer comfort. She answered his embrace and rested her head on his strong chest. She continued to sob for a long time. Kai could feel her tears splashing on his chest soaking the black fabric. Bedella cried till she became completely worn out. Kai felt her falling asleep in his arms so he decided to wheel her back to dojo. He gently pulled himself away from her and started to wheel her trying not to disturb her. _She has to be really tired that she didn't wake up. _He thought. He stopped in front of the dojo, picked her up tenderly and started to climb the stairs. People stared at him with wide eyes on the way. He put her carefully to his bed and stared her for a while.

Now he had to go and answer their team's questions. But he didn't know how he could without involving **that place **and **that night**…

* * *

**So here 's a question for you. Guess what the words in bold mean!**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Fragile and Unstable

**Here! The third chap.**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Beyblade and Bedella belongs to **Lamanth.**

* * *

He took a deep breath and headed towards the dojo's garden where his confused and curious teammates had been waiting for him.

"Kai, I think we deserve an explanation." Ray said with a demanding tone.

"I thought I've explained everything I had to." Kai answered.

"Firstly, why did you hit me?" Tyson inquired frustratedly.

"You deserved it. I warned you to shut your fucking mouth!" Kai retorted angrily.

"I was just asking." Tyson defended himself. Kai felt the anger rise in his chest. He knew the navy haired boy was just being naïve but he was always too much over protective with Bedella, partly because he blamed himself for her condition. He sighed.

"Well, yes she's mute. Are you happy now?" he said harshly.

An uneasy silence filled the air. Intension was growing with the every second.

"How………how did she……… I mean..." Ray intended to ask after a while but trailed off seeing the blazing crimson orbs of his captain.

Kai took a deep breath and talked with a calmness which even surprised him.

"Become disabled and mute? I was waiting you to ask that but believe me guys, some truths are better when they remained beneath the surface." He said, seriousness was emphasised in his every single word.

"And remember Ray, curiosity kills the cat." He added looking directly to his golden eyes.

"Is she fine? What happened to her?" Max asked the next question.

"She's fine, a bit tired but fine." He responded. _"Liar" _his mind scolded him.

"Why did she cry and escape like that?" Kenny asked seeming quite interested. Kai wasn't exactly ready for this one.

"I………I was going to tell you that…………..she's……… a little bit fragile and……. would you take it easy around her?" Kai stammered.

"Sure we will but why's she so fragile?" extremely curious and concerned Ray asked again. "And how come you haven't told to us anything about her?"

"Everything about her existence was bound to be a secret." Kai replied darkly.

"But why?" Ray insisted. Kai's eyes became a darker shade of crimson. Suddenly he was back to his cold self even colder than normal.

"Don't wonder the things you can't handle." He replied with an icy and dangerous voice. His eyes were like bloody shards of ice. They all gasped in shock and were all taken aback.

"Let me remind you again: Curiosity kills the cat." He concluded and walked away. They exchanged glances behind him and got inside the dojo.

"What's with that girl?" Ray asked suddenly to no one in particular.

"I dunno!" Max answered still with his cheerful self.

"There's a huge fog of mystery which shrouds her like Kai." He said thoughtfully.

"He shouldn't have hit me, though. That bastard!" Tyson complained not forgetting the events.

They sat there for a while, all doing different things. Tyson was shoving an enormous amount of food to his mouth, Kenny was typing on Dizzi, Max was watching TV and Ray… he wasn't really doing anything. He tried to concentrate on the book he was reading but his thoughts kept wandering around the silver haired beauty who was seeping in the upstairs. He looked at his friends. They were all kind of busy so he silently climbed the stairs and headed towards the room where Bedella was sleeping. He peered through the door which was slightly ajar and pushed the wooden door open slowly. He tiptoed inside the room as silent as he could. He was shocked to see Bedella tossing and turning in the bed. Her breaths were ragged and erratic.

"Bedella." Ray whispered, shaking her shoulder. The girl woke up with a start Her extremely skinny chest was heaving and falling rapidly. She started to cry. Her body was shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. All Ray could do was staring at her, not knowing what to do. He had to say something to calm her but what?

"O-Ok. It's over." He managed to say. She raised her head and stared at his honey coloured eyes. Sincerity was radiating from them. As soon as the eye contact was made Ray blushed deeply and lowered his head.

Bedella was feeling strange, in a way she never felt before. She couldn't put a finger on the feeling but her heart was pounding as if going out of her ribcage and her stomach was fluttering without a reason. She travelled her gaze over the room frantically, avoiding the sight of raven haired neko boy. There were still tears welling in her eyes. She saw a piece of paper and a pen on the commode near her bed. She took the pen and scribbled on the paper: _Where's Kai? _and gave it to Ray

"I don't know but he'll come soon." Ray said still avoiding from her eyes and trying to sound reassuring. She nodded slightly. Her gaze fixed on the wheelchair. She tried to reach it but failed. She tried again stretching her arms with the all force she had to grab it but it was hopeless. Suddenly she felt ashamed of her condition and felt herself weak and useless. There was Ray, standing in front of her and she couldn't even grab her fucking wheelchair.

"Let me help you." Ray said nervously. He tried to pick her up from the bed but she suddenly stiffened and jerked his hand away. She curled up on in the bed, shuddering and crying loudly.

"Bedella!" Ray panicked. This girl was really unstable. She clung to the white sheets of the bed and shrieked again and again like if something was hurting her. She screamed till she couldn't breathe anymore. She started to blow punches to the air and juddered violently. Ray tried to embrace her to pretend her from harming herself but as his arms bent around her thin torso, her actions became more violent and she screamed louder. She punched and scratched his face. Ray grabbed hr wrists and saw two long knife scars on them like if they were cut on purpose.

"RAY? WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING HERE?" Tyson screamed. All the team had heard the shrieks and came to help. Ray couldn't hold Bedella anymore and let go. Whole team came around the bed, staring at the hysterical girl who was sobbing wildly.

"Get out of the way!" a cold voice commanded from the door. They al turned back to meet with their stoic captain's blazing eyes.

"I, Kai…….. she……suddenly…..I didn't do……." Ray spluttered. Kai sighed.

"Just move!" he said coldly.

"O-Ok." He answered hesitantly and all the team moved aside to give way to him. Kai walked towards his wide-eyed, trembling sister and pulled her into a hug. She didn't respond his embrace but she didn't protest it either. Her puffy red eyed were fixed on some spot on the wall and were completely blank.

"I really hate to do this Belle, I really do but I've no other choice." He whispered in Russian to her ear. With one arm still bent around her body, Kai stretched his other arm to the commode. He opened one of its drawers and pulled out a syringe with a pale yellow substance in it and started t talk with his sister soothingly.

"Hush! Calm down Belle. They aren't here. I won't let him touch you, I promise." He whispered still in their native language. While trying to calm her with those words, he pricked the needle to her pale arm and injected the substance to her boy slowly. A whimper came from the girl. She became dizzy and a few moments later she fell limply to Kai's arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He brushed the silver bangs from her sweat-soaked forehead and rested her head on the pillow gently. Then he turned to face with his team mates. He sighed heavily and asked.

"How did it happen?"

"I……I…she was having a nightmare and…..and I wanted to wake her up……..then…….then she tried to reach her wheelchair…..so……I…..tried to……to…help her Then she……" Ray tried to explain stammering terribly. "I am sorry."

Kai sighed again. "It wasn't your fault." He said indifferently. _'It was my fault.'_ His mind kept telling him. _'I should've protected her with my life.'_ Then he walked out.

* * *

**How was that? Review and tell me.**

**Suggestion: I suggest you to read _Shadows Of Past_ by _Sandylee007._ It's really good but for some reason I'm the only reviewer left.**


	4. Chapter 3:Seeking For Answers

**Here! Another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade and Bedella belongs to **Lamanth.**

* * *

Kai headed towards the park where he and Belle had talked earlier.He sat under a huge oak tree leaning his back to its trunk. He pulled his left leg to his chest while stretching the right one on the green grass. He rested his chin on his knee and wrapped his arms around his leg, watching the setting sun thoughtfully. The red and orange rays of the sun were piercing the baby blue of the sky making it seem like bleeding. The shadow of the mighty oak tree was falling over his muscular frame. He sighed. Dark thoughts were swirling in his troubled mind. His heart was burning with guilt. It was all his fault. **That thing** which had screwed Bedella's life was made because of him. He looked at the fire coloured sky. He was like the fire. He would burn everything which came close. He had hurt every single person who cared so far. His parents were dead because of him, Bedella was crippled because of him and** he** was like that because of him. All because of him… He punched the ground several times with growing rage and frustration.

"What are you doing, trying to break your knuckles?" a calm voice asked.

"Ray." Kai breathed out the name harshly. "What do you want?"

"I want answers, but full ones." Ray answered his captain's question.

"What's the question?" Kai asked deciding to play with him.

"Those scars on her wrists. What're they?" Ray asked with an almost demanding tone.

"Which scars?" Kai questioned.

"Don't play with me Kai! You know what I'm talking about!" Ray shot back angrily.

An uneasy silence followed his words. Two teens stared each other for a while.

"Kai, did she try committing a suicide?" Ray asked suddenly finding his voice. His question startled Kai. "_How did he understand?"_ he thought. But his face remained motionless, his crimson eyes betraying nothing of his surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coldly. "Why would you care anyway?" he added. Now it was Ray's turn to surprise. Why did he care? Why did he worry? Was it because he was falling in love with her? Could he be falling in love with Kai's sister? What if Kai learns? He gulped.

"Because I…….I see her as a friend." He managed to say. Kai stared at the raven haired boy with a calculating gaze for some time. His soul piercing red orbs caused Ray to feel nervous.

"Be careful Ray. I don't want you or her to hurt." The blue haired boy admonished sternly.

"What do you mean by hurt?" Ray inquired amazed by his words. Kai didn't answer he just turned his back and walked away without sparing another look to the amber eyed teen.

Ray frowned deeply watching his captain getting away. He was lying. Kai was really good at hiding his emotions but Ray could sense it. He was good at reading people he could read all of his friends like a book but Kai and Bedella… They were different. They were written in a language he didn't know. Their actions were too hard to understand. They could swing from one mood to another in a matter of second. He had taken his answer though. Kai's slightly panicked but well hidden act had confirmed his thoughts. Besides Ray had always loved the challenges. He would solve their mystery like a puzzle and he was ready to give whatever it takes. He needed to find what happened to Bedella to take such a drastic measure like ending her life or made Kai act like the way he was. Tonight he would take the risk and go to their room to take a look at their bags.

Meanwhile Kai went to their room to check Bedella to see if she was awake. His timing was perfect. She was stirring slightly in her bed. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and she blinked a few times as her eyes met with the light of the room.

"Are you alright now?" Kai asked softly. She nodded still feeling dizzy because of the sedative. She hoisted herself up a little bit.

"Take a shower, it will help." Kai advised. He helped her to the bathtub and placed her wheelchair, some towels,clothes and a mobile phone at her reach.

"Ring when you're done." With that he got out, closing the door behind him tightly.

Bedella took her dress off and threw it out of the bathtub. She traced her fingers over the scars which were marring her pale skin. Her hand went on the BB shaped scar right on her heart instinctively. She opened the water letting it pour down her body. It drenched her hair causing it to stick her back heavily. She turned the left button of the shower once more causing the water to heat up. She started to cry. Her tears mixed to the warm water. She switched the button again the heat grew dangerously. It burnt her skin. She gritted her teeth to the piercing pain and watched as her skin turned into a deep shade of red. The heat scorched her skin causing her a great deal of pain, her breaths started to come out in short gasps because of the boiling temperature of the room but she continued to remain herself unprotected. Physical pain was a kind of relief; it was surpassing her emotional agony. She closed the water after a while and travelled her gaze down her raw red arms stopping at her wrists. She traced the scars with her fingertips. "I should've died. I deserved it. I killed **him. **But maybe this is my punishment; living with this guilt forever." She thought darkly. She wiped the tears welling in her eyes and stretched her arm out of the bathtub to take a towel and dried herself. She wrapped her long silver hair in a smaller towel. Then she pulled her wheelchair closer, she lifted herself up grabbing the sides of the bathtub for support and sat on her wheelchair. She pulled on the baggy jeans and white long sleeved shirt as quick as she can before removing the towel to comb her hair. She took her brother's comb which was near the sink and combed her hair quickly. Then she took the mobile phone and rang Kai.

Kai came to the bathroom after a while.

"How're you feeling now?" he asked. She nodded as fine for the answer.

"We're going to have a dinner, will you come?"

She nodded after some thinking. Kai wheeled her down to the kitchen having a little bit difficulty on the stairs. She placed her between his and Tyson's chair. Tyson shifted uncomfortably as if she was carrying a rare disease. Meanwhile gramps came in with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Dude! I'm Tyson's grandfather. Nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully. As her brain registered the word of 'grandfather' Bedella tensed on her chair. Kai sensed his sister's tension so he got up and went behind her chair and grasped her shoulders while whispering her ear in Russian.

"Calm down Belle. He's a good man and no one can touch you while I'm here."

She relaxed visibly. Taking a one more look from the jolly old man but she was still uneasy. Kai sighed and sat back to his chair. Ray got up suddenly.

"If you excuse me, I'll have an early night." He said and went to the upstairs but instead of going his own room he entered the one Kai and Bedella was sharing. There on the floor were standing two duffel bags one dark and one light blue. _"The light one's probably Belle's." _he thought and opened it to take a peek at its contents. There was a pile of clothes mostly white or light blue and under them, at the bottom of the bag there was a silver box. Curiosity took over him and he opened the box. The first thing he saw was a paper with some Russian writing and a photo of a young couple on it. It was obviously cut from a newspaper and the look of the man and woman on the photo was reminding him Kai and Bedella surprisingly. He put the paper to his side to look at the other contents of the box. A photo he found which seemed like it was shot four or five years ago shocked him. It was a photo of Belle and Tala together! They were both smiling. Yes, Belle was with the icy, robotic, merciless captain of the Demolition Boys aka the team which tried to steal their bitbeasts, and yes, they were smiling! He recovered from the first shock of seeing the photo and realised that Kai or Bedella can come any minute so he packed the items of the bag hurriedly and turned behind to face with Bedella!

* * *

**I want you to guess the words in bold again (He and him is the same person.**

**Plz don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Photo, A Grim Reminder

**FINALLY! I'M BACK! **

**This chapter reveals a lot. You'll learn the meanings of the all words in bold!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade and Bedella belongs to **LAMANTH **

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment until Ray dropped his gaze to the floor. In that brief moment of eye connection he had seen a mixture of emotions in her star like eyes: Bewilderment, confusion but the most disappointment... Ray would prefer her to scream or hit him instead of seeing her beautiful eyes carrying such emotions. It ripped his heart into pieces to see those eyes and made the waves of guilt rise in his chest. After awhile he tilted his gaze up to see what she was doing. It shocked him to see her typing on some buttons on the armrest of her wheelchair. Curiosity burned in his chest at the exact moment. Suddenly rays of green light came out of the wheelchair's armrest and fell on the opposite wall, curling and forming some letters on it. Ray blinked a few times with surprise before reading what she had written.

'You should better go before Kai comes.'

Ray stared at her in disbelief. She had caught him looking through her personal belongings but there was no trace of anger in her eyes; instead there was fear and confusion! Then Ray realized he had been looking at her face for past five minutes so he directed his gaze to the walls blushing slightly. Then Bedella motioned the door with her head signaling him to get out. Ray nodded shyly and get out without looking back. If he had looked back he could've seen Bedella looking behind him thoughtfully.

Bedella's POV:

Why would he do such a thing? I mean what was he looking for? Why would my little photos of past look so appealing to him? Uhh! He's so hard to understand. Why aren't I angry? What am I talking about? Did I seriously think I could've scared him? He would've just laughed me. I can't even pronounce a word and that famous glare of Hiwatari's would just look funny on me. And I don't have any right to be angry at him. Judging by the nasty scratches on his face I had given him enough harm earlier in this afternoon. Maybe he was trying to find some documents from a mental asylum which says I'm a nutcase.

Normal POV:

Ray headed towards his room as fast as he could. He was far too wistful to realise Max and Tyson coming towards him. They bumped into each other.

"Hey Ray! I thought you were asleep!" Max exclaimed.

"I went to toilet." Ray answered after a moment of thinking.

"But the bathroom's right near your room. What're you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

Ray's patience was draining.

"I confused the way that's all" he answered.

"If you say so." Max and Tyson answered in unison.

Ray walked past them to enter his room. He closed the door behind and gave a huge sigh. Then he threw himself on his bed exhaustedly. He stared at the ceiling for almost like an hour, thinking back the events of the day. It was quite a strange day. Firstly their captain had come back with his sister who was disabled and mute. Then they had faced with a very different side of their 'emotionless' captain which's caring and protective. After that the girl had woke up from a nightmare to lose herself and attack her surroundings when he had found out she had likely committed a suicide and to add all of this he had fallen for that strange girl enough to enter her room and peek through her belongings. Then he had got caught by her but she hadn't even been angry at him. It was a really tiring day. But the most confusing thing was the little conversation he had with his captain. He had seemed far too much defensive with the matter of his sister. He had sensed a different emotion he hadn't sensed at his captain's aura before, an emotion which he couldn't put a finger on. Guilt? But why? For Bedella? He was completely lost…

Meanwhile at Belle's and Kai's Room:

Her eyes registered a photo on the floor. A photo which Ray had forgotten to put inside the box because of the rush. A photo of Tala and her which was taken five years ago while they were both happy and careless in spite of the harsh environment of the abbey, while she could still talk, walk, sing and dance to make a smile spread through her brother's lips, while she was her brother's 'hope' like he used to call her… Her fingers brushed the redheaded male's face on the thick paper of the photo as the warm, salty liquid from her eyes trailed down her cheeks. Tala had always been with her. He had always been there for her. They had cried together when their parents were dead, he had been there to tend her wounds after the horrible beatings; he had been there to embrace her to offer relief after Boris's little 'games' but instead of thanking him she had taken his life. Her whole body shivered violently as the memories of the night which had completely devastated her already unhappy life came rushing back to her.

Flashback:

She was lying on a steel bed in a some kind of lab. There was a sickening medicine smell in the air. She was tied on the bed from her ankles and wrists, she could feel the coldness of the handcuff's metal on her skin. She looked up to see a lab worker coming towards her with a thick needle in his hand. There was a yellow substance in the syringe. Fear gripped her heart. She glanced at the corner of the room to see her 'grandfather' and Boris with malicious smirks on their faces. She looked back at the needle in the lab coated man's hand.

"W-what's this?" she stammered.

"A new drug. Now stay still. Don't make the things any harder for both of us." He answered without a hint of emotion in his voice. Then he pushed her head down roughly and pricked the thick needle to the back of her neck. Bedella felt a sudden wave of pain down her spine. Then as the substance flowed through her veins, burning as if acid was running in her veins instead of blood, she screamed like there was no tomorrow. As her whole body burnt, all of her horrible memories, beatings, rapes, death of her parents, flowed in her mind causing her to lose the control of her body. Then the horror scenes faded as the pain decreased and left its place to a disturbing sense of numbness.

She opened her eyes slowly. Something was seriously wrong. She could feel it. There was a shadow of a man towering her. He looked up to see who he was.

"Grandfather?" she said almost like a whisper. The old man didn't care to answer He just pushed a red button on the remote control which was in his right hand. The shackles around her wrists and ankles opened with a click.

"Get up!" the old man commanded. Her muscles obeyed the command before her mind could register the words. Bedella looked at her 'grandfather' with confusion. The man smirked at her mischievously.

"Now now my dear granddaughter, seems like you're completely mine. Your body cooperates with my every single wish."

Bedella stared at him in disbelief and worry. She tried to walk but she couldn't move her feet.

"Indeed my dear granddaughter, this little drug's invented for your rebellious brother but I wanted try it on you first to see if it has any side effects and my dear I heard some rumours about a foolish friendship between you and that Ivanov kid. You know I don't tolerate that kind of weaknesses in my family. Now you'll suffer dearly for your horrible mistake! Take that gun girl!" he barked. Her hands grabbed the gun immediately. She eyed her 'grandfather' fearfully.

"Follow me!" Her body obeyed immediately while her mind was dreading what the next command of the old man would be. Voltaire led her to one of the cold lurid rooms with a single dungeon in it. There, behind the steel bars was standing the only person who cared for her except her brother for years. As the pieces linked together in her mind, her eyes widened with terror.

"Please." She whispered. "Please don't make me do it. I beg you, sir! If you've ever seen me as your granddaughter, don't make me do it! Show mercy!" she sobbed. A high pitched, eerie laugh echoed through the walls of the room making the already creepy room even creepier.

"Mercy, my dear is a foolish weakness which I'd never tolerate or accept!" the man hollered. "Shoot him! NOW!"

Tala looked up. As cerulean met with silver, a loud gunshot heard. Bedella started to shake violently while Tala slipped to the floor clutching the wound on his left shoulder and trying to understand what was happening. The gun slipped out of her hand as Bedella burst into tears. The drug was worn off. She crawled towards the dungeon and clung on the steel bars screaming Tala's name over and over again. Her screams were wild and inhuman. Nobody could say that sound was made by a human being. Her eyes were locked on the lifeless body of her friend which view would haunt her forever. She called out for Tala until she was out of breath.

Voltaire was standing in the corner of the room, watching his granddaughter disdainfully with a nefarious smile forming on his face. He pulled out a cell phone.

"Bring my grandson here." He commanded through it. After a few minutes Kai showed in front of the door with two bulky, bear-like guards escorting him. The guards bowed in front of Voltaire respectfully and backed away towards the door, leaving the grandfather and the grandson to talk. Kai's burgundy gaze fixed on his terrified sister and the bleeding friend immediately.

"You see the consequences of your defiant actions, don't you?" he said with a sickening torturous joy in his voice. Kai's fists clenched in anger and he started to tremble with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?" he screamed at the old man's face.

"Now my dear grandson, there's no reason to shout like that. I just tired a little drug which I made for you on your precious sister. Since her genetic code is quite similar with yours, she's a great lab rat to use." He answered throwing a scornful look towards Bedella. "Look Kai, how weak and pathetic she's, a total disgrace for our family." He taunted the girl. Kai was fuming with rage.

"What was that damn drug for?" he spat out.

"To make you obey my orders without any insubordination grandson, to make you use Black Dranzer which you refuse to touch, to break your that so powerful sprit, to make you MINE!" the man answered ambitiously.

"FINE! I'LL USE HER AND I ASSURE YOU 'GRANDFATHER', YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Kai roared, his eyes burning with the fire of defiance and stormed out of the room before the guards could stop him and ran towards to room where B. Dranzer was under protection. He pulled out Dranzer and broke the door down to reach her. He came to the centre of the room and pulled the Beyblade witchh a feral strength, breaking the chains holding it there. He then ripped the Beyblade with a shriek, causing the black phoenix to rise to the air, with all of her dark splendour. Kai felt the dark power radiating from her in the every inch of his mind and body. Then the heat of the room increased dangerously, burning Kai's skin. The evil bit beast was out of control. She spread her wings with a screech causing the room caught in her dark flames. Kai got out of the room, feeling the flames licking his pale skin. He ran towards the room where he left Bedella and the others like a lunatic. He found Bedella clung on the bars staring at Tala still. He hugged her and ripped her away from the bars and started to run with her.

BANG!

Kai fell to the floor as the ground shook, covering Bedella's motionless body with his. _'The fire must be spread to the chemical labs'_ he thought wrapping his arms around Bedella's thin frame. Kai got up holding Bedella running towards the gates of the Abbey with a great velocity which is almost humanly impossible.

"Hold on." He whispered to his sister's ear. "We're going to be free forever."

End of Flashback

'Free' Bedella thought. _'I'll never be free, brother. I'll always be the prisoner of my past. No matter how much you try to liberate me.'_

**How was that?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5: Guilt

**Sorry! I haven't updated for a loong while! I promise the updates will be faster from now on.**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own BB and Bedella belongs to Lamanth!

* * *

"Bedella?" Kai asked worriedly. "What's the matter?" He headed towards his sister, standing behind her wheelchair he looked at the photo in her hands. He pulled the photo out of the sight of distracted girl and hugged her tightly. The girl hugged back sobbing silently, seeking comfort in her brother's arms. 

"Let go sister, let him go! For your own good, forget!" he whispered almost begging. "Don't torture yourself like that."

The girl started to cry more loudly, shaking her had fiercely. Kai's girp on her tightened instinctively. He carried her to her bed, placing her carefully as if she was made of porcelain. The girl sobbed for some more time and then fell asleep. Kai sat there staring at her angelic face. How innocent, how pure she looked. The joy and will of life was locked deep down in her heart. Guilt stung in his heart and his mind repeated the words that had been echoing in his conscience for four years: 'It's all my fault.' He stared their picture again and whispered the words wihch he could never say to his sister or friend: "I'm sorry."

He turned his gaze back to his sleeping sister and sighed. 'How will I tell you? How will I tell you that he's not dead, that he became a mindless puppet on the string of evil because of me? Will your tired soul be able to handle the truth?' He let out another sigh and got into his bed.

Bedella's Dream:

Bedella stands in the middle of darkness.

A pair of grey, scrawny, long fingered hands penetrate the darkness and reaches out for her.

Hands caress every inch of her body. Cold and dry hands, her skin crawls.

They slide down from her neck to her breasts leaving behind a sense of discomfort and dirtiness.

They squeeze her breasts, sending shivers down her body, she cringes.

As if mocking her discomfort, they wander around her hips, sickening her.

Then they enter between her legs and explore her mercilessly, ignoring the tears and silent cries coming out of her mouth.

All of a sudden the face of the owner of the hands lights up in the middle of darkness.

Purple hair, white face, black goggles with red lenses, an eirie, vicious smile probably the most horrible one in the world.

Then the face disappears.

She swims in the darkness.

Alone, hurt, lost...

A boy appears in front of her eyes.

Fiery red hair falling to his icy eyes.

He is covered with blood.

Pain is evident in his eyes.

Their eyes locks into each other.

His eyes sparks with hatered.

"You did this to me." he says with a low, dangerous whisper.

Accusing whispers fills her ears.

"You killed him, murderer!" they chant.

His icy, accusing stare shatters her soul.

She screams to block the voices out of her head.

Louder she screams, louder the voices chant.

She tries to get away from his eyes but she can't move.

She shrieks in growing despair.

End of the Dream

Normal POV:

Bedella woke up in her bed, screaming like there was no tommorow.

"BELLA?" Kai asked in terror. But she didn't hear him. She screamed louder, louder and louder but the whispers wouldn't go away.No matter how loud she shrieked they were still there and they stung like poisonous thorns. She punched the air and tossed and turned desperately in her bed. Kai tired to stop her from hurting herself but it was no use. She fell down to the floor bringing her brother with herself. Kai hugged the girl's waist pinning her arms to her sides but the girl didn't stop struggling to break free.

"Belle, calm down." Kai pleaded but his sister continued her struggle getting more and more violent. She dug her nails into Kai's flesh deeply. However it didn't hurt much after years of torture, he could feel the warm blood trickling down between his fingers.

"CALM DOWN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and she slapped her cheek hardly.

Meanwhile people rushed towards their room, trying to understand the reason of the anguished screams which dashed through their sleeps.

"What's happening?" Gramps asked bewilderedly.

Bedella was stunned. Her eyes were blank, tears were sliding down her cheeks, her breath was coming out in short gasps and there was a bruise on her left cheek where Kai had just slapped. The team watched their captain in shock as he knelt down in front of his sister locking his crimson eyes into her dull silver gray ones.

"Bedella?" Kai whispered softly fearing from startling the girl. She neither saw nor heard him. All she could see was the red headed boy and his icy blue orbs. Her breathing accelerated dangerously as he crawled back on the wooden floor trying to escape from the boy's sharp stare until her back connected to the wall hardly. Her breathing got out of order. She coughed a few times trying get more air to her lungs. Then, she blacked out. Kai lifted her up, placed her to the bed and walked out of the room like a zombie not paying attention to any of the worried stares directed to him.

He entered to the dojo's small kitchen and turned on the tap. Putting his blood stained hands under it he watched carelessly as the water washed the blood off from his hands. He felt a slight pain as the water connected to the fresh wounds inflicted by his sister directly. He closed the tap and stared at his hands. He started to tremble. He took a glass from the cupboard and smashed it into pieces by hitting it to the edge of the kitchen counter. He then clenched his fist letting the shards of glass dig into his flesh. He watched the blood oozing from the cuts. He suddenly shook his head, took the shards of glass out of his hand one by one and wrapped a towel around his hand tightly to stop bleeding.

He got out of the dojo and climbed on the fence dangling his legs out of the garden. He fumbled his pockets for a lighter and a cigarette. He lighted the cigarette and drew a deep breath tasting the bitter aroma of nicotine.

Ray stood at the door of the room waiting for everyone to leave after Gramps had commanded everybody to return their rooms. He stole a last glance from the broken girl before going to look for Kai. He first entered to kitchen finding the bloody shards of glass on the floor. Then he got out to the garden finding his captain sitting on the fence, watching the night sky with a thin cigarette between his fingers. Ray was shocked. Since when Kai was smoking?He approached to the lonesome teen and talked to him trying to keep his tone casual.

"I didn't know you were smoking."

"Hn. There's a lot you don't know about me." the blue haired boy answered coldly drawing a last breath from his cigarette and throwing it out of the fence.

"Yes, because you wouldn't let us in, you wouldn't let us help you!" Ray said with a sudden frustration.

"Believe me Kon, you wouldn't like to know me."

"Let us decide that Kai. We just want to help you."

"You want to know what happened to her, don't you? Well, you'll have what you wish. I'm the reason of her this condition. It's all MY FAULT! Are you happy now?"

"Kai..." Ray said shockedly.

"Do you want to help her Ray?"

"Y-yes" the raven haired boy stammered.

"Then, stay away Ray. STAY AWAY!" He jumped down the garden and walked pass Ray not even looking at him. He headed directly to his room but to his dismay he was stopped by Tyson's grandpa on the way.

"Dude, what happened to her?" Gramps asked, despite his word choice his voice was death serious.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare." Kai answered.

"Kai we both know it's not the truth." the old man said warningly.

"Listen Mr. Granger! She's my sister and her problems are my concerns, not yours!" Kai almost yelled.

"If that's what you wish Kai. What happened in the kitchen?"

"I just dropped a glass accidentally. I'll clean up the mess." Kai lied.

"Go and take a look at your sister. I'll take care of it." Kai turned his back to leave but the old man stopped him.

"Tend those cuts on your hand, you wouldn't want them to be infected, would you?" he admonished. Kai stared at his face blankly and nodded.

When he reached to the room Kai found out that the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside the room to see his Chinise teammate sitting near the bed of his sister stroking her silver locks gently.

"I love you and I'm ready to share your burden." the boy whispered softly to the girl but loud enough to crimson eyed boy right out of the room to hear. Kai froze on his spot. Had he heard right?

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! I left you a cliffie! How evil I'm!**

**PLZ R&R!**


End file.
